And Yet
by arsenous elation
Summary: “I’m always here to be…a bother to you.” …She was just a normal kunoichi, yet there was something special about her…and the least possible person in the world noticed it and was unable to kill her… Itachi Uchiha.


Itachi just walked away. Just walked away.

I just stared at his back, shocked at how he didn't kill me this time. Questions whirled in my mind, uncertainty filling my chest with doubt.

Then suddenly, one resolve forced my body to run towards him, ignoring every sense that my mind is telling me that it's wrong.

Right now, I don't care. I wanted to pull him out of that stoic mask and reveal his true feelings; in my view, nobody could hold their aches and smiles in that long and not explode sooner or later.

"Uchiha-san!" I called out as I reached him, not really sure what to say next.

He stopped as my heart jumped in relief and tension; he actually stopped!

My heart throbbed painfully against my chest; its pounding sound filled my ears: _'I have to tell him, or I might never get a chance.'_

"Why? Why didn't you kill me? You had a lot of chances to do so, since I… I always have been where you were…" the words just rolled out of my mouth, unthought-of.

'_Smooth move, Youko. You're going to get yourself killed!'_

A wind passed between us, its sound whistling silently as it went. The sun was almost setting, dappling the surrounding trees with the sun's orange light.

"You… never talked; neither did you look at me, not even once." I whispered, regretting it as soon as it came out. I bowed my head and waited for him to retort to me.

Another gust of wind passed, and I felt his chakra behind me. I gulped and shut my eyes, waiting for a deathblow.

'_If he hesitated to kill me in the past, he won't hesitate now. Not after I said those stupid things.'_

"You are weak." Itachi finally spoke, his voice soft yet cold.

I opened my eyes and turned my gaze into the sky, a small smile on my lips.

'_He just spoke…He actually spoke to me!'_

'_A smile is the only weapon against his wall.'_

I turned to look at him, my smile still on. "Yes. Yes I am. Sometimes being weak reminds us that we are human; that somebody can always be there for us to help with the load, to remind us that we are not perfect."

His black hair was blown by the wind as he gazed upon me, his sharingan boring into my eyes. Shadows accentuated his features, making me slap myself mentally for almost melting.

His façade never faltered, making me slightly disappointed and annoyed.

I paused before continuing, "When was the last time you allowed yourself to become weak… Itachi?" I hesitated at his name.

"I can always kill you," he finally answered my first question. I froze, my calculations of him being soft on me disappearing.

But I was proven wrong.

"Yet here I am, finding myself unable to so." He whispered, his voice strong, and yet again, soft.

I sighed in relief. _'Ah, so he does have a conscience.'_

"And you speak of being weak… Youko-san?" he continued, looking down and closing his eyes.

'_He knows my name?'_

"How can you speak of being weak when, surely you know what consequences it can bring when you let it surface at the wrong place and time? Tell me, what is the reason for being weak when every moment that pass us by, when every breath we take, and when everything we take action on, reeks of peril and death? Tell me, Youko, how can I be weak when every decision I make might lead into tragedies and deaths I do _not _want?"

I was dumbfounded at his words; he's providing an insight of his nature, and that's something I don't accomplish every day.

"Perhaps, I have not felt what you have, Itachi-san." I replied, measuring my voice, "But it doesn't hold me back to help. Perhaps I never encountered any hardships that you did, but this doesn't stop me from understanding anyone who did."

The sun is almost gone now and the winds have become colder. I have to go soon.

I debated on my next move, as we both stood in silence.

Without thinking, I walked towards him. All my senses told me again that it's wrong, but I did not care.

He didn't move, or open his eyes.

I was barely a foot away from him now, my heart thudding as I whispered, "I see now that I am not the right person to change your resolve."

He opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, with his head still tilted down.

"But, please…at least let me leave a reminder that… that I'm always here to..." I smiled a little, as I paused before speaking again, "Become a bother to you."

His head moved upwards, as he looked at me with his onyx eyes. I smiled again, and closed the distance between us.

He never moved away nor moved nearer. He never objected nor approved. I was glad of his stoic manner at this moment, for it let me do what I have wanted to do.

His cloak emanated bare warmth and his breath was almost untraceable. His eyes never left mine as I closed my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders. I tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on his lips, his cold, yet soft lips…

I smiled yet again as pulled away, resuming my distance awhile ago and letting my hands drop from his shoulders. "Thank you."

I closed my eyes and bowed, receiving silence as my reply. I looked up and saw that he was gone, replaced by the silver moon in the sky.

Itachi moved through the forest silently. His head buzzing in the kiss the girl had given her.

As he jumped, he caught a glimpse of the silver moon, making him stop after he landed on a branch.

"I'm always here to be…"

His mouth curved upwards, though it was only a fraction, as he replayed Youko's words in his mind.

"A bother to you."

His voice punctured the silence as he continued to look at the moon.

"Then I'll always be waiting to be bothered, Youko."


End file.
